


Mixed Signals

by AceOnIce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Aromantic Morality | Patton Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Light Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Oblivious Logic | Logan Sanders, Pining, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Pining, Prinxiety's wedding, Queerplatonic Relationships, Remus works at a coffee shop and hits on customers, Virgil and Roman are in love, Wedding Planning, heavily implied, nervous Patton, qpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Patton Heart and Logan Sanders have been friends for over a year and Patton wants to ask Logan to be in a queer platonic relationship with him, but his odd behavior has given Logan the wrong impression.OrPatton just wants to be in a QPR with Logan, but doesn't know how to ask. Logan misunderstands.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 21
Kudos: 181





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magpie_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/gifts).



> I wanted to write some cute QPR stuff.   
> Now I want to write Virgil having anxiety over proposing to Roman. We'll see if I do.

Patton's first attempt at asking Logan to be his platonic life partner came shortly after he received an invitation to Roman and Virgil's upcoming wedding. Two of his closest friends, Patton had been there when Virgil proposed and the two had broken out into happy tears as they began planning the rest of their lives together. Patton had been gleefully watching his friends when he looked up and saw Logan, his best friend and roommate, smiling at them from across the table. That was the moment he'd decided he wanted to spend his life with Logan, just minus all the romance stuff. 

It had taken eight months to build up the courage to ask, but holding the wedding invitation in his hands, Patton knew he had to try. He was pretty sure Logan wouldn't turn him down. Still, it was an option that had him nearly shaking as he made his way down the hall to Logan's bedroom. He knocked on the closed door and a moment later Logan opened it, glasses askew on his nose, hair everywhere. He wore pajama bottoms adorned with chemistry equations and a soft-looking cotton shirt. Sleep lines were etched on his cheek.

"Ah Patton, good morning. What can I do for you?"

Patton couldn't resist smiling at the adorable picture. Logan was always so tightly wound, always wearing a tie, hair slicked back. Seeing him like this made him look softer. "Good morning, sleepy head!" Patton chimed, holding out the invitation. "Look what came in the mail today!"

Logan fixed his glasses, carefully adjusting them, and read the invitation. A small smile crossed his face. "The wedding invitation. Wonderful. I assume we'll be going together?"

"That's actually what I came to ask you. Well, part of it. It's all related. You see, the wedding--"

"Patton, is this going somewhere?" Logan interrupted when it seemed Patton was talking in circles. 

"Right! Yes! I was just..." He couldn't do it. His nerves were too much. Why risk ruining what they already had? "Chicken or fish? For the wedding, which would you prefer?"

Logan narrowed his eyes, analyzing Patton like he was a complex mathematical equation. Except math had rules and could be understood with a bit of studying. People were much less readable. "Obviously chicken. I hate the texture of fish."

"Alright, chicken it is! I'll go start breakfast now." Patton practically ran back down the hallway, lecturing himself as he did. That was not the conversation he'd wanted to have. He knew he had to ask Logan, but what if the other man wasn't interested? What if Logan only wanted a friend and roommate? What if he wanted to spend most of his life living alone in a nice apartment that he would surely own in the near future given his intellect. Patton wasn't sure what Logan wanted, that was the whole problem.

***

"Have you asked him yet?" Virgil asked over cake testing. So far they had tried lemon, vanilla, and 'white'. Virgil had liked the vanilla, but Roman complained it was too boring. Patton had liked all of them.

"Asked who what?" Roman was instantly interested, leaning almost over his fiance to study Patton.

"He's going to ask Logan to be his QPP."

"Q P what now?"

"Queer platonic partner. Like so they can live together and adopt children together and stuff. It's like dating and marriage without the romance."

"Huh." Roman bit his lip. "Well, Logan would love that. So, have you asked him?"

Patton could feel his face warming as he nibbled on the chocolate cake in front of him in an attempt to ignore the conversation. Finally, he swallowed and admitted. "Not yet."

He was met with Virgil's grumbles and Roman's much louder complaints. Luckily, they were cut off as another type of cake was placed in front of them. Red velvet. Roman had to try it right away. Virgil showed some restraint, telling Patton, "Look, I get being nervous. You remember how hard it was for me to ask Roman to marry me, but it's worth it. You just have to do it. Logan's going to say yes."

"He will," Roman said through a mouth full of red velvet cake.

Virgil scrunched up his nose. "You're disgusting. Why am I marrying you?"

Roman tapped his nose playfully. "Because you love me. Also, this is the best cake ever. We need this one."

Patton watched them with a proud smile. Vigil had been a nervous wreck when he'd brought up proposing to Roman. Virgil had seen him have several panic attacks over the following weeks; at the jewelry store, when he made the dinner reservations, and moments before he'd actually proposed. If Vigil, the most anxious person Patton had ever met, could ask his boyfriend to marry him then Patton could ask his best friend to be his best friend for life (to understate it). Yes, he would have to try again.

***

For his second attempt, Patton put in a bit more effort planning the whole thing. He hoped that if he prepared and rehearsed he wouldn't chicken out. So he asked when Logan was free and then made plans at a nice restaurant that served meals that were never quite enough to make you full. He put on a nice button down shirt and even wore a tie (adorned with little smiling clouds).

"You're wearing a tie," was the first thing Logan said when they met outside the restaurant, Logan having come straight from work. 

Patton nodded, showing him the little clouds on it. "Isn't it cute?"

"It's odd. You're acting odd. Why are we having dinner here?"

"I thought it would be nice to go out to eat rather than staying home." Patton entered the restaurant, informed them of his reservation, and followed the waiter to a table. He sat down across from Logan who was studying the restaurant carefully. As if he ever studied anything without the most care.

A waitress approached the table and asked for their drink orders. Patton order champagne for the table and when the waitress left Logan raised his eyebrows, "Champagne? Are we celebrating something?"

"Well, that's up to you," Patton responded, a tad too cheerfully, trying to mask his stress. But Logan had pressed a hand t one of his ears and was looking less than thrilled. He kept glancing off to the side. "Are you okay?"

Logan's gaze flew back to Patton. He used the hand that had been over his ear to fix his glasses and then set both palms carefully on the table. "It's a little loud in here." Though he was clearly trying to remain calm, Logan's fingers were bouncing up and down over the surface of the table.

The restaurant wasn't particularly noisy to Patton, but he considered to buzz of the multiple conversations around them could be overwhelming for Logan. "I didn't consider that, I'm sorry, should we go?"

"No, no," Logan glanced around the room again, at the people, and then at the light fixtures. One of them was blinking and Logan squinted his eyes against it. "Perhaps that would be best."

"Alright, come on." Patton left enough cash on the table to cover the drinks they wouldn't be drinking and to leave a tip for the waitress who probably survived off tips. Then he held out a hand for Logan to take. Logan hesitated and Patton shrugged. "You don't have to."

Logan nodded and then grasped Patton's hand in his own, holding a little too tightly, as they navigated through the restaurant. Once they were back outside, a cool breeze blowing and few people on the sidewalks, Logan relaxed. He let go of Patton's hand. "I apologize."

"You don't have to apologize for your feelings!" Patton protested. "I made a bad call brining us here. I didn't think about all the people and lights. I should be the one apologizing." 

"I ruined a nice night out," Logan persisted, rubbing his temples, clearly frustrated. 

"You did no such thing. Come on, we'll pick up Chinese food and watch that documentary about bees at home." It was one of the only movies both of them enjoyed. Logan appreciated the information and documentary format. Patton just liked the bees and the fact that this documentary in particular didn't showcase any animal deaths or spiders. 

Logan breathed out a sigh. "Thank you."

Patton completely forgot his plans to ask Logan to be in a QPR with him as they walked to the Chinese restaurant and then home. It didn't matter at the moment.

***

Two days went by where Patton pondered how to ask his question and whether he ever would. That morning found him and Logan standing in line at their favorite coffee shop. Logan was reading the menu board while Patton fiddled with his phone, carefully ignoring Virgil's pestering texts, telling him to just do it already. His friend had good intentions, but he was merely echoing the voice in Patton's own head.

They moved up to the counter and the barista shot Patton a wide grin. "How can I help you today, handsome?"

Patton shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like being hit on, even by good looking baristas. "One medium iced caramel macchiato and whatever he wants."

Logan had finished memorizing the menu. "A large peppermint mocha-- please."

The barista tapped the screen in front of him and rang Patton up, thankfully not attempting to hit on him further. Until their drinks were called out and Patton picked up his cup to see that the name "Remus" had been scrawled on it along with a phone number. He scowled at it. 

"He liked you," Logan noted.

Patton nodded. "It's annoying."

"You don't like him?"

Patton raised on eyebrow at his friend as they sat back down at a table near the back windows. "You know I'm aromantic."

"You're just interested in sex then? And you don't find him attractive?" Logan had an expression on his face like he was trying to solve a difficult puzzle. Patton was just as confused.

"Not particularly. Sure, I find some people attractive, but I'm not very interested in sex, why are you asking?"

"You've been acting weird since Roman and Virgil got engaged. I thought, perhaps, you had come to a realization that you weren't aromantic or that you were more interested in having a sexual relationship now."

"Why would you think that?"

Logan shrugged, sipped at his coffee. "I can tell you've wanted to ask me something. Then we went to that nice restaurant and you ordered champagne--"

The realization crashed down on top of Patton, making him wish he could sink into the floor. "You thought I was hitting on you?"

"I was flattered, but--"

"No, no, no," Patton rushed to correct him. "I wasn't flirting. I don't want romance, I don't care about sex. I was trying to ask you to be in a queer platonic relationship with me." He hunched in on himself. "I guess I ruined that pretty spectacularly," he mumbled before realizing what he'd said. He straightened up and put on a bright smile. "It's okay if you don't want that, I just thought I'd ask."

Logan's eyebrows had drawn in together. He tilted his head slightly. "Don't do that, that thing where you pretend you aren't feeling something."

"Sorry," Patton deflated. "I'm just a little disappointed. I completely ruined this."

"You haven't ruined anything. Of course I would like to be in a queer platonic relationship with you."

"Really?"

Logan gave him a soft smile. "Really. I don't believe anyone knows me better than you and I can't think of anyone I would rather spend time with."

Patton returned his own cheesy grin. "Me too."


End file.
